<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Khép Mắt trước Tàn Tích by furin (LinhLinh)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480817">Khép Mắt trước Tàn Tích</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinhLinh/pseuds/furin'>furin (LinhLinh)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Có cảnh bạo lực thường thấy của loại AU này, Có nhắc đến các chủ đề thuộc tuổi trưởng thành, M/M, translated work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinhLinh/pseuds/furin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Năm lần Lucas vô tình thiếp đi cạnh Ten, và một lần cậu có chủ ý làm thế.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Khép Mắt trước Tàn Tích</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311836">Eyes Closed to the Wreckage</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesiumlight/pseuds/caesiumlight">caesiumlight</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>Permission to translate was granted by the author. Much kudos and biggest thank yous to caesiumlight for letting me have at it. I do not own anything except for the translation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Đây là fanfic được viết dựa trên các thành viên của nhóm nhạc NCT nhưng ngoài đó ra thì tất cả mọi diễn biến đều là hư cấu và được dựng lên. Cả bản gốc và bản dịch đều được thực hiện vì tình yêu dành cho ban nhạc nói trên và theo sở thích. Không nhằm mục đích vi phạm bản quyền hay thương mại hay gây thương tổn đến bất kì ai; nhưng bản gốc fanfic này là của caesiumlight và bản dịch là của mình.</p><p><strong>Vài lời của dịch giả:</strong> Mình chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình sẽ sụp hố K-POP nặng và u mê NCT, SuperM, đặc biệt là Ten và Lucas nhiều đến như vậy. Mình thường có một cái giới hạn cho bản thân là không chèo thuyền của người thật, nhưng rồi lại như bị nghiệp quật thật mạnh vì lọt thuyền Luten như một con dở người.</p><p>Mình muốn cảm ơn junnary đã cùng quắn Luten với mình. Nhờ vậy mà mình có nhiều động lực để dịch lắm. Và cảm ơn bạn caesiumlight vì đã cho phép mình dịch con fic tuyệt vời này.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>Cậu hoàn toàn choáng váng và chao đảo mất mọi phương hướng khi lọ mọ mở mắt ra. Mất cả phút, thậm chí là hai, trước khi thị giác cậu định hình rõ lại để nhận ra cánh tay trước mặt nhất định không phải của cậu. Lucas còn nhớ vết sẹo nằm gần vòm khuỷu tay thuộc vị chủ sở hữu kia là do một viên đạn lạc gây ra. Nhiệm vụ đó, những lần đùa giỡn với tử thần, mấy thứ đó cậu nhớ rõ. Cái quyết định đồng tình nhậu quắc cần câu của cả hai. Cậu chỉ không nhớ - thứ này.</p><p>Nhịp tim của cậu vọt lên. Hít thở sâu vào, Lucas tự nhủ với bản thân. Đâu có gì to tát đâu. Adrenaline, áp lực căng thẳng, mọi giác quan nhận thức đều cao độ; đó là một hỗn hợp hoàn hảo khiến đặc vụ sa vào giường nhau. Khi vừa nhập ngũ, ai cũng được cảnh báo trước rằng đây là chuyện hiển nhiên diễn ra. Bộ Chỉ Huy<sup>(1)</sup> không khuyến khích nó, nhưng họ cũng chả cấm cản gì - chỉ cần nó không ảnh hưởng đến khả năng hoàn thành công tác là được.</p><p>Lucas lén nhích ra thật nhẹ, cố nghĩ ra tại sao đầu óc cậu lại bật chế độ hoảng loạn thế này. Phải chăng cậu đơn thuần lo lắng là lần tiếp theo họ cùng nhận nhiệm vụ mọi thứ sẽ phức tạp hơn? Không, không, bọn họ là dân chuyên nghiệp mà. Chuyện cỏn con bé tí thế này mà để tâm thì nực cười làm sao.</p><p>Như thể chứng minh suy nghĩ của cậu, Ten chợt thức tỉnh. Chớp mắt một lần, hai lần, trước khi nở nụ cười thoáng mệt mỏi nhưng chân thành với cậu. Anh trông còn chả khó xử tẹo nào. Anh chỉ trông, ừ thì, thật hoàn mỹ. Lucas nuốt khan, cố làm trôi đi cái ngứa trong cổ họng.</p><p>“Chào buổi sáng.” Ten thư thả duỗi người, và Lucas còn chưa biết nên mừng hay lo rằng anh cư xử như không có gì xảy ra. Hiện tại, cậu chỉ cảm thấy buồn nôn.</p><p>“Tay anh sao rồi?” Cậu hỏi trước khi bầu không khí yên lặng trở nên quá nặng nề. Các đề tài an toàn; thương tích, vũ khí, các tình huống đe doạ đến tính mạng, đây là những thứ cậu có thể kiểm soát.</p><p>Ten ngó xuống khuỷu tay mình, rồi nhún vai. “Anh từng bị nhiều thứ tệ hơn rồi.”</p><p>Lucas gật đầu, cố tìm đường thoát thân. Đây cũng là một trong mấy thứ mà bọn họ được dạy. “Một tiếng nữa là xuất hành. Tôi đi lấy chút đồ ăn sáng đây.” Cậu không chờ Ten trả lời, cố tạo khoảng cách giữa mình và anh trong tuyệt vọng, rồi cứ thế mà chuồn thẳng vào bếp. “Trứng nhé?” Cậu hét ngược về khi bản thân đã ra khỏi vùng nguy hiểm. <em>Tổ sư nó</em>, cậu đúng là một thằng hèn.</p><p>“Em biết cái gì em nấu anh cũng sẽ ăn mà,” Ten gọi đùa lại, và Lucas lật đật chống tay đỡ lên quầy bếp vì mớ suy diễn hiện ra trong đầu cậu do câu trả lời ấy gợi lên. Cậu bật đài lên nghe, vờ như mọi thứ đều bình thường, nhưng chủ đích là để át đi tiếng nước vòi tắm đang vọng ra.</p><p>Chuyến đi về trụ sở khá buồn tẻ nhưng Lucas lại bồn chồn không yên. Ten để ý, anh cố tình giữ một khoảng đáng kể với cậu, và Lucas thì cố không nghĩ đến việc bản thân như một thằng khốn ra sao. Anh còn mở lời nhận làm báo cáo thay cậu ở trụ sở để Lucas có thể về nghỉ sớm.</p><p>“Xin lỗi nha,” Lucas lẩm nhẩm. “Tôi cũng chả biết sao tôi lại... thấy đừ người quá.”</p><p>Nụ cười nhẹ thường thấy của Ten khiến mọi tim gan lòng phổi của Lucas lộn ngược ra cả. “Thôi té đi, anh giải quyết cho. Về nhà đi.”</p><p>Lucas không về. Cậu, ngược lại, ghé sang văn phòng của Jungwoo. “Tối hôm qua, chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?” Cậu giục hỏi.</p><p>Jungwoo nhíu mắt. “Bộ mày nghĩ anh lúc nào cũng đu theo mày hay sao?</p><p>Lucas khịt mũi. Căn trọ an toàn đó thể nào mà chẳng đầy máy quay. “Anh là quản viên điều hành của em mà. Em <em>biết rõ</em> anh lúc nào cũng theo dõi em.”</p><p>Cách đó hai máy tính, Mark cố giấu đi tiếng khì cười giữa cái quát <em>Vì muốn tốt cho cậu thôi đấy!</em> của Jungwoo, “cái này thì chúng ta ai cũng bị qua rồi mà.”</p><p>“Ừ, nhưng mà với cậu thì Taeyong khoái được cậu theo dõi thấy mồ,” Jungwoo hậm hực. Lucas muốn mỉm cười khi thấy vết hồng lan toả trên đôi má của Mark. “Ai như tên nhóc điệp viên vô ơn, láo toét này đâu-“</p><p>Lucas tằng hắng, quá quen với Jungwoo và thói thêm màu kịch tính của anh. “Thương tình giúp em chút đi, Jungwoo. Em không nhớ được gì hết.”</p><p>“Nốc sạch cả bình rượu luôn mà đòi nhớ gì hả.”</p><p>Mark huýt sáo xuýt xoa, và Lucas nhăn mặt. Chai đó còn không phải rượu scotch thượng hạng nữa là. Nhưng căn hộ có gì thì uống đó thôi. Cậu áp hai gót tay vào trán. “Sau đó em làm gì nữa?”</p><p>“Không làm gì hết,” Jungwoo thẳng thừng.</p><p>Lucas chớp mắt. “Không gì hết?”</p><p>“Cậu lăn đùng ra bất tỉnh nhân sự. Cậu ngưng trả lời thì anh cũng ngừng quan tâm luôn.”</p><p>“Gì lạnh nhạt thế, ông anh,” cậu phàn nàn.</p><p>“Thì có Ten ở đó mà, nên anh nghĩ cậu sẽ ổn cả thôi.”</p><p>Lucas lén liếc nhìn xung quanh, rồi hạ giọng. Sự thật là phải hỏi quản viên của mình mấy thứ này nó kì kì thế nào ấy, nhưng Jungwoo đã sát cánh cùng cậu từ những ngày đầu rồi. Lucas tin tưởng anh. “Thế bọn tôi có-“</p><p>Jungwoo cau mày. “Câu trả lời là không, nếu cậu hỏi việc mà anh đoán là cậu đang hỏi. Anh ấy gục luôn ngay sau khi giúp cậu về giường.”</p><p>“Ồ.” Vậy là vậy thôi. Cậu nên thấy nhẹ nhõm nhỉ. Sẽ không có mấy lần đụng mặt khó xử, không có khả năng bị lấn cấn khi phải cùng làm nhiệm vụ. “Thế thì tốt,” cậu nói, cố gắng tỏ ra thuyết phục.</p><p>“Này,” Jungwoo khẽ gọi, nâng tay xoa vai Lucas. “Cậu ổn chứ?”</p><p>“Ổn mà, ổn mà.” Cậu nói, vẫy đi cái lo lắng của Jungwoo. “Em chỉ muốn biết vậy thôi.”</p><p>Trên đường lái về, cậu hoàn toàn ở trong trạng thái tự động. Căn hộ của cậu lạ lẫm và cô độc làm sao, hệt như mọi lúc cậu trở về sau mỗi nhiệm vụ. Lần nào cũng phải mất một khoảng thời gian để thư giản và thả lỏng rồi hoà nhập lại với cuộc sống đời thường. Giấc ngủ cứ thích chơi trốn tìm mặc cho cậu thấy kiệt sức đến thế nào, cậu cố giết thời gian bằng cách phân biệt và tổng kết những thương tích trên người. Cơ thịt chạy từ cổ đến vai bị căng cứng, vì cậu đã phải nằm yên bốn tiếng liền trong tư thế bắn tỉa. Vết thương ở đùi, vì một khắc sao nhãng trong một trận tay đôi bằng dao. Vết bầm khổng lồ trên hông, vì cậu đã phải tông cửa mở đường. Cơn nhức nhói trong lòng ngực vì cái thứ mà cậu sẽ đặt tên là sự thất vọng.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="wp-block-spacer">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>Lucas chẳng khoái gì mấy nhiệm vụ bẫy mật<sup>(2)</sup>. Và dù Chỉ Huy cũng có nói rõ rằng cậu có toàn quyền từ chối, rất hiếm khi cậu làm thế. Có lẽ là do cái ý thức trách nhiệm hơi méo mó, nhưng mà Lucas thật sự không thích nhượng lại thứ nhiệm vụ này cho người khác, nhỡ đâu họ cũng không ưa gì cái trải nghiệm chết tiệt thì sao.</p><p>Hồ sơ thông tin của mục tiêu liệt kê, một cách khá lâm sàng, các tuýp mà hắn ta thích. Lucas đọc qua, trong đầu nhẩm đếm và so các đặc điểm được nêu với bản thân. Cậu vừa khớp với các chỉ tiêu. Lucas báo lại với Chỉ Huy rằng cậu sẽ nhận nó.</p><p>Họ điều cho cậu một cộng sự phòng hờ, và Lucas cắn muốn nát môi khi biết tin người đó là Ten. Đã một tháng kể từ lần cuối bọn họ đụng mặt nhau, nhưng Lucas vẫn không thể đuổi khỏi tâm trí mình bóng hình của nụ cười mà Ten nở ra với cậu khi vừa tỉnh giấc. Mặc cho cậu biết rõ rằng chẳng có gì xảy ra. Và trong tất cả những nhiệm vụ mà họ có thể đồng hành sau sự cố đó, nó lại trúng ngay cái lần Lucas phải chuyên tâm đi quyến rũ kẻ khác.</p><p>Cảm giác lo ngại trào dâng khi Ten mang một bộ mặt nghiêm túc thất thường đến chào cậu. Giọng anh như nghẹn ép khi nói, “Chúng ta có thể tìm cách khác, nếu cậu muốn.”</p><p>Lucas chớp mắt, bất ngờ. Cậu không biết Ten làm thế nào mà biết được cậu không hề thoải mái. Anh nói đúng, họ hoàn toàn có thể tìm cách khác để thực hiện nhiệm vụ. Nhưng nó sẽ phức tạp hơn nhiều. Xác suất thành công lại thấp hơn. “Không sao đâu,” cậu khẳng định. Cậu nghĩ đến việc giải thích lí do của mình, nhưng cậu cá chắc là Ten sẽ không hài lòng với nó chút nào. “Tôi làm được.”</p><p>Ten đưa mắt nhìn cậu, dò xét. Lucas cố không cảm thấy như mình vừa bị lột trần. “Được rồi,” Ten đến cuối cũng đầu hàng, dù việc anh vẫn còn bức xúc vì thứ gì đó rõ mồn một. “Vào rồi ra ngay. Chúng ta đánh nhanh thắng nhanh. Tôi sẽ hỗ trợ cậu.”</p><p>“Không sao mà,” Lucas nói lại. Cậu cười với Ten, sẽ làm bất cứ gì để gỡ đi gánh nặng trên đôi vai của đồng đội mình. “Tôi không có lo gì hết á.”</p><p><em>Anh lo đó</em>, cậu nghĩ mình nghe thấy Ten lẩm nhẩm, nhưng tài xế dừng xe và thả họ ngay trước khách sạn. Mục tiêu của họ là kẻ đã tổ chức buổi gây quỹ từ thiện này, và đây cũng là địa điểm thích hợp nhất để tiếp cận hắn ta. Với nỗ lực dựng nên sự kiện hoành tráng nhằm che mắt cho các hoạt động tham ô phạm pháp của hắn, danh sách khách mời sẽ dày đặc tên của các nhà tài trợ giàu sang và những kẻ thuộc tầng lớp thượng, những người mà hắn ta còn không hề biết tên, nhờ thế sự hiện diện của bọn họ nhất định sẽ không bị truy hỏi. Ten gật đầu với cậu trước cổng vào, rồi anh hoà mình vào đám đông một cách chuyện nghiệp, vẫn ở trong cự li quan sát nhưng không quá gần để tránh gây sự chú ý của mục tiêu.</p><p>Một cái nghiêng đầu chỗ này, tay khẽ chạm chỗ kia, và hắn ta không ngần ngại tò tò theo sau Lucas đến quầy bar. Mọi việc diễn ra thuận lợi đến nực cười, nhưng cậu vẫn thấy có chút khó chịu. Lucas cần cái ổ cứng nằm trong túi ngực phải của hắn ta, nó là một ổ thông tin về những khách đến dự hôm nay, và lén mò lấy nó sẽ dễ như trở bàn tay với cái cách mà hắn cứ cọ vào người cậu. Cậu tán gẫu với hắn, cả hai gọi thêm đồ uống, và hai bàn tay của hắn ta bắt đầu sờ soạn xoa nắn. <em>Thằng khốn</em>, Lucas không khỏi mà thầm nghĩ, mặc cho tay cậu cũng mò mẫm, điêu luyện móc lén ổ cứng từ áo hắn ra.</p><p>Lucas nhâm nhi li rượu của mình trong khi tên đó mãi nhiệt tình ba hoa, khoe khoang về phòng thượng hạng trên tầng cao nhất trong khách sạn của hắn. Lucas thật sực không muốn đặt chân vào đó một chút nào, nhưng đến mức này rồi thì cậu cũng không thể lẻn đi mà vẫn tránh bị nghi ngờ được nữa. Phải mà cậu có thể-</p><p>Một tiếng ầm lớn vang khắp phòng, cắt ngang tiếng xì xào của đám khách mời. “Cái gì vậy trời,” hắn ta quát, thoắt đứng dậy. Hắn vụt đến giữa hội trường, nơi tượng đài dựng bằng ly rượu vỡ nát trên sàn. “Chuyện gì xảy ra ở đây thế hả?” Lucas nghe tiếng hắn nạt, và cậu nhận ra đây chính là cơ hội tẩu thoát của mình.</p><p>Cậu đứng lên nhưng thế giới xung quanh lập tức đảo ngược và Lucas ngã khuỵ xuống đất, run rẩy không ngừng. Thị giác của cậu sụp tắt và bao tử lộn nhào. <em>Thuốc mê</em>, cậu thoáng nghĩ trong mịt mờ, đưa mắt nhìn ly rượu uống dở trên quầy. Cậu trách bản thân thật quá bất cẩn. Tại sao cậu lại không chú ý chứ? Lucas gồng người đứng lên nhưng cơ thể cậu nặng trĩu, cả đầu gối cậu cũng ngừng vâng lời.</p><p>“Tựa vào anh nè,” và cậu cảm thấy bản thân được kéo dậy. “Từ từ, ngoan nào Lucas,” Ten khẽ ra lệnh khi cậu vấp ngã. “Có anh ở đây rồi. Tựa vào anh đi.”</p><p>Ten cẩn thận giúp Lucas rời khỏi khách sạn bằng đường thoát hiểm, họ lẻn đi mà không bị ai chặn bắt. Anh choàng tay ôm lấy eo của Lucas ngay khi họ ra đến ngoài và gần như phải khiêng cậu cả một ngã tư đến chỗ tài xế của họ đang chờ. Ten đặt cậu vào xe và tài xế đạp ga chạy mất.</p><p><em>Kiên cường</em>, Lucas thoáng nghĩ, rồi cậu cuộn tròn dụi vào Ten. <em>An toàn</em>. Vòng tay quanh eo cậu bỗng ôm chặt hơn, đầy ý che chở và bảo vệ. Nó dịu dàng, êm ái làm sao – chẳng bù cho cánh tay đầy độc chiếm của tên mục tiêu kia. Nước mắt của Lucas chực muốn rơi.</p><p>Cậu khép mắt lại.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="wp-block-spacer">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>3.</p><p>“Cái này thành thói quen của cậu rồi thì phải,” là thứ đầu tiên Lucas nghe thấy khi tỉnh lại. Cậu nhấc cái đầu đau âm ỉ của mình khỏi hõm vai của Ten. Lucas hít vào một hơi thật sau và hối hận ngay lập tức; bọn chúng đánh dập bên hông xường của cậu rồi. Địa điểm giam giữ cả hai chỉ có ánh đèn mập mờ, nhưng cậu có thể thấy rõ vệt bầm tím quanh mắt phải của Ten và đôi môi đầy máu của anh ấy.</p><p>“Mẹ kiếp,” Lucas rền rỉ. “Tôi ngất được bao lâu vậy?”</p><p>“Cũng một lúc rồi,” Ten xác nhận, ánh mắt lo âu lướt khắp người cậu, dò tìm những thương tích nào khác, và mặc cho tình huống hiện tại không được lý tưởng cho lắm, lồng ngực của Lucas bỗng thấy ấm áp làm sao. “Cậu thấy thế nào?”</p><p>Như vừa bị xe tông vậy. Thay vào đó, cậu nói. “Ổn mà.”</p><p>Mặt Ten trông không được thuyết phục lắm, nhưng anh vẫn bắt đầu thuật lại các đặc điểm mà anh đã nắm bắt được trong lúc Lucas bất tỉnh – bao nhiêu lính gác, lịch tuần tra và khoảng giờ đổi ca, kẻ mà bọn chúng làm việc cho có thể là ai. Phòng giam của họ khá vững chắc, nên cách thoát ra khỏi đây có lý nhất (và nguy hiểm nhất) là khi bọn bắt giam họ quay lại để tiếp tục tra khảo.</p><p>“Anh bị soát người chưa?”</p><p>Ten gật đầu. “Tôi không còn gì hết.”</p><p>“Bọn nó sót một thứ này,” Lucas háo hức, gỡ đế giày lấy ra một con dao. Bởi vậy lúc nào cậu cũng mang hờ một cái dư. “Cũng không có gì nhiều nhưng mà-“</p><p>“Có là hay rồi,” Ten nhoẻn miệng cười. Tuyệt vời làm sao khi nụ cười ấy như thắp sáng cả gương mặt anh. “Đúng là người đàn ông tuyệt nhất đời anh.”</p><p><em>Không đúng lúc thật đó</em>, lý trí của Lucas mắng. Cậu dạt ý nghĩ đó sang một bên và cố lý lẽ rằng tim cậu đập nhanh thế này là do adrenaline thôi. Sau đó, khi bị số đông áp đảo, cậu sẽ vô cùng ngạc nhiên lúc cậu nhận ra rằng nhịp tim của bản thân chậm rãi và bình tĩnh đến đáng sợ, ngay cả khi mọi thứ tưởng như vô vọng.</p><p>“Nếu bọn mình sống sót rời khỏi đây,” Ten vừa nói vừa tay đôi với bọn lính gác, “anh sẽ lại cho cậu mượn vai mà dựa nhé.”</p><p>Anh nói như một lời hứa. Lucas cười khùng khục và cậu biết chắc rằng ánh mắt mà mình trao cho Ten không chỉ say đắm mà còn đầy ấp hy vọng. “Cược nhé.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="wp-block-spacer">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>4.</p><p>Vào một trong những đợt phỏng vấn cuối cùng trước khi được chứng nhận chính thức, họ được hỏi vì sao lại chọn đăng ký vào tổ chức. Với cậu, câu này bị hỏi nhiều đến dư thừa luôn, nhưng cậu vẫn ráng trả lời thật thành mỗi lần.</p><p>“Tôi muốn giúp,” Lucas đã nói vậy.</p><p>Khi Lucas được bàn giao cho Jungwoo điều hành, anh lướt qua hồ sơ của cậu một lần rồi lập tức chửi bộ Chỉ Huy xối xả vì đã gửi cho anh một kẻ vị tha, uỷ mị cùng trái tim rỉ máu* như cậu. Ban đầu, cậu và anh cắn lộn hơn cả chó mèo. Jungwoo từng đình chỉ cậu một lần, vì cậu đã tự ý rước hoạ cùng nguy hiểm không cần thiết vào thân, chỉ để chạy đi cứu mạng một người vô danh nào đấy.  Đến nỗi họ dùng cả nắm đấm để nói chuyện, và Lucas phát hiện rằng quản viên của mình đánh đấm cũng giang hồ không kém cạnh ai. “Đừng mãi khờ dại thế,” Jungwoo đã quát vào mặt cậu, môi sứt đầy máu, và chỉ khi đó Lucas mới nhận ra rằng vẻ mặt giận đến tái đi của anh đều là do lo lắng mà ra. “Cậu không thể cứu tất cả mọi người đâu.”</p><p>Giờ đây sự thật tàn nhẫn đó quay lại như một bài học bằng roi bằng vọt. Nó không có gì bất bình thường nếu các đặc vụ gặp phải rắc rối trong nhiệm vụ, nhưng lần này, sự trống rỗng như nuốt chửng lấy cậu. Lồng ngực đau nhói còn hơn cả bị dao đâm vào tim. Cậu thất thần nhìn kho hàng giờ đây không còn bóng người, dẫu cho trước đó nó chứa hàng tá những con tin. Nhờ bên cậu nhúng tay vào nên ít ra vài người đã thoát được. Nhưng Lucas không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cô gái mà cậu hứa sẽ giải cứu. Cậu không tìm được cô ấy nữa.</p><p>Đầu gối ngã khuỵ xuống nền đất, và mất một lúc lâu cậu mới nhận ra tiếng khóc bi thảm vang vọng là của chính bản thân. Vai cậu run rẩy với từng tiếng nấc nghẹn ngào, tay cấu xé nền đất trong vô vọng.</p><p>Bỗng có ai xuất hiện cạnh cậu và một vòng tay choàng lấy Lucas. Ten ôm trọn cậu vào lòng, tay nắm chặt tay. Anh không nói một lời, tay còn lại chỉ mãi vuốt ve gáy cổ của Lucas. Lucas run bần bật, hơi thở gấp gáp và phập phồng, chợt thấy nhẹ nhõm làm sao, vì có lẽ cậu sẽ không bao giờ thoát được cái hố đen vô tận ấy nếu đơn độc và không có anh kề bên. Ten ôm Lucas mãi đến khi mọi thứ tan vào hư vô cạn kiệt, đến nước mắt cũng không còn một giọt để thấm xuống nền đất đẫm máu.</p><p>“Ngủ đi,” Ten nhỏ giọng, và với bi thương hoà vào sự kiệt sức tột cùng, Lucas lập tức vâng lời.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="wp-block-spacer">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>Nếu Lucas phải chọn ra một ưu và nhược điểm cho mỗi người trong đội, danh sách có lẽ sẽ như thế này: Jaehyun có kinh nghiệm đầy mình và trực giác sắc xảo đến đáng sợ, bù vào đó thì cái thói bốc đồng của anh đôi lúc khá là khó kiểm soát. Điểm mạnh của Taeyong là dù ở mảng nào đi chăng nữa, anh ta không gì là không làm được, nhưng đổi lại ở mảng xúc cảm thì chỉ số của anh ta gần như bằng không. Ten đích thị là chiến sĩ thiên tài đấu tay đôi của cả tổ chức, không chỉ vậy mà anh còn vô cùng mưu mẹo, khéo léo, và tháo vát, và ừ có thể là cậu thiên vị một chút đó, nhưng mà thật sự Lucas không thể nghĩ ra điểm yếu nào của anh.</p><p>Lucas tự thấy bản thân là một chuyên gia vũ khí, nhưng giờ thì có chuyên hay không cũng vô dụng thôi, vì cậu thật sự nghĩ nhược điểm chí mạng của mình chính là cái số của cậu đen còn hơn đít nồi.</p><p>Cậu hiện đang ngồi ở một nơi chết dẫm nào đó, máu chảy đầm đìa. Cậu đã ngừng gắng phân biệt những vết thương trên người từ lâu; thật sự là tốt nhất không nên để tâm quá nhiều về chúng nữa. Từng tế bào thần kinh trong cơ thể như bùng cháy, và nó như đang thử thách quyết tâm giữ tỉnh táo của Lucas. Có thể là đang thử cả cái quyết tâm không bỏ mạng tại đây của cậu. Nếu phải hứng thêm một trận đòn nữa, chắc Lucas không toàn mạng ra khỏi đây được rồi.</p><p>Từ bên ngoài vọng lại một tiếng rầm lớn cùng một mớ hỗn độn các âm thanh lạch cạch ầm ĩ. Tầm nhìn của Lucas nhoè nhạt nhưng cậu nghĩ mình vừa nhìn thấy biệt đội của mình xông vào phòng. Cậu nghĩ mình vừa thấy Ten.</p><p>“Ôi chúa ơi,” Ten thì thầm, hoảng hốt và vội vã và bất lực trong cùng một khắc. “Tỉnh lại đi, làm ơn mà Lucas, <em>làm ơn tỉnh lại đi</em>.”</p><p><em>Tôi còn tỉnh nè</em>, cậu muốn nói nhưng cổ họng không phát ra một âm thanh nào. Cậu đã gào đến tắt tiếng không lâu trước. Có vài bàn tay liến thoắt băng bó những vết thương mở của cậu, và dây trói cậu cũng được cắt gỡ.</p><p>“Phải mang em ấy đi ngay,” giọng Jaehyun đanh lại như sắt thép.</p><p>“Lên nào, chàng trai,” Taeyong xáp vào cạnh cậu, choàng tay Lucas lên vai mình. “Đội cứu hộ chờ trên nóc nhà đó.”</p><p><em>Nóc nhà?</em> Lucas muốn quở trách. <em>Giờ mà phải lết thang thì không nổi đâu</em>, nhưng Ten lập tức ép chặt lấy bên còn lại, đỡ lấy cơ thể nặng trĩu của cậu.</p><p>“Tựa vào anh này,” Ten dỗ, và dư âm của một nhiệm vụ không lâu trước bỗng ùa về tâm trí cậu, cái lần mà chính những câu từ này đã được thốt ra. Nếu thể trạng cậu mà tốt hơn hiện tại, có lẽ Lucas sẽ hơi bị dỗi với số lần cậu được Ten đến giải cứu.</p><p>Bằng phép màu nào đó, cậu cũng lết được đến tầng thượng với sự trợ giúp của các anh. Chờ sẵn ở đó là một chiếc trực thăng, và Taeyong đặt Lucas nằm xuống, cẩn thận thắt dây bảo hộ. “Đi thôi,” Jaehyun ra lệnh, và phi công lập tức cất cánh.</p><p>“Lạnh,” Lucas gắng lẩm nhẩm. Tận bây giờ cậu mới để ý những đỉnh núi phủ tuyết trắng như treo lơ lửng thoáng qua ngoại vi thị giác của cậu.</p><p>Ten xé túi đựng chăn phi hành gia và cẩn thận đắp kín cho Lucas. Jaehyun và Taeyong không nói một lời khi anh hạ mình xuống nằm bên cậu, lập tức ôm trọn cậu vào lòng như muốn che chở vào bảo vệ cậu khỏi mọi thứ. Họ chỉ lẳng lặng dời lên ghế trước của trực thăng, để lại chút riêng tư cho cậu và anh. “Em không sao cả,” Ten nói, giọng đầy thống khổ. “Có anh đây rồi, Lucas, anh sẽ bảo vệ em, em không sao hết, em ổn cả thôi.”</p><p>Cậu muốn dỗ dành Ten, nói gì đó – <em>đừng khóc mà, không sao mà, em ổn mà,</em> nhưng cậu mệt đến ngất rồi. Lucas lịm đi vừa lúc trực thăng của họ tiến vào không phận quen thuộc.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="wp-block-spacer">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p>+1.</p><p>“Cậu sẽ chóng khoẻ lại thôi,” Jaehyun cho hay, tay đặt trên má cậu.</p><p>Taeyong lúng túng tặng cậu thỏi sô-cô-la và một tấm thiệp chúc sức khoẻ vụng về. “Trong những giây phút mà tôi cứ tưởng là cuối đời của bản thân,” Lucas thuật lại cho anh, “tôi cứ mãi nghĩ rằng anh thật sự dở khoản này dễ sợ luôn á.”</p><p>Tiếng cười rộn ràng vang khắp phòng lại phai đi mất khi cậu hỏi họ về Ten. Anh chưa đến thăm được một lần, tìm đâu cũng không thấy. “Đừng lo quá,” Jaehyun cẩn trọng nói, điều này còn làm Lucas lo lắng nhiều hơn nữa. “Anh cá chắc anh ấy sẽ sớm ghé qua thôi.”</p><p>Jungwoo thì đeo lấy Lucas hai tuần liền hệt như gà mẹ chăm con. Đến tận khi cậu được phép tập trị liệu vật lý thì Lucas mới có thể thuyết phục anh rằng không, cậu sẽ không tắt thở mà té chết lâm sàng đâu mà. Jungwoo ập ừ đồng ý, và Lucas quăng hết thẩy tâm trí vào tập điều dưỡng để lờ đi một lỗ trống vắng bóng của người mà cậu mong chờ ở trụ sở. Cậu còn không muốn nghĩ đến việc Ten không xuất hiện rốt cuộc là có nghĩa gì nữa.</p><p>Tận một tháng sau thì Ten lộ mặt ra, anh đứng chờ trước cửa phòng tập Lucas đang dùng để học lại cách di chuyển. Dáng vẻ anh mang đến cùng mình chính là của một người chực chờ sự tuyệt giao. Nhưng cả Lucas cũng buồn bực, cũng đầy ắp trắc trở, và cậu còn bị tổn thương nữa.  Những vết thương chỉ vừa lên da non đau rát, và có muốn hay cố đến nhường nào thì sự khoan dung trong cậu cũng không dễ dàng trồi lên. “Anh đã biến đi đâu vậy,” cậu nói, giọng thật khẽ nhưng đầy trách móc.</p><p>Ten không phản ứng, nhưng anh mém vô thức chùn bước. “Xử lí vài việc chưa thanh toán xong.”</p><p>“Việc gì mà không thể cho tôi biết?”</p><p>“Việc <em>không có phép</em>, chưa thanh toán hết.”</p><p>Lucas nhìn chăm chăm, chợt hiểu rõ. “Cái đám người giam giữ tôi-“ Cậu lập tức dừng lại. Chỉ cần nhìn qua vẻ mặt lạnh băng của Ten và cậu biết ngay số mệnh của những kẻ bắt giữ cậu. Lucas mệt mỏi ngồi dựa xuống quầy ghế. Cậu biết nói gì đây.</p><p>Ten ngồi cạnh cậu, giữ một khoảng cách đáng kính mà vô cảm đến lạ. “Tôi buộc phải giải quyết cho xong.”</p><p>Lucas quay phắt nhìn anh, đầy giận dữ. Rằng Ten đã cố liều mạng đi làm một việc <em>vô nghĩa</em> đến mức khiến cậu phát bệnh. Cậu thấy cái cách anh cẩn trọng khi đi đứng, thấy cái khập khiễng trong từng bước chân của anh, và cậu biết anh cũng chẳng nhẹ tay gì với bản thân. “Nếu anh thật sự hiểu tôi, thì anh cũng rõ rằng tôi chẳng bao giờ ủng hộ cái loại nhiệm vụ bán mạng trả thù đó cả.”</p><p>“Ừ, cậu nói đúng rồi.” Ten co rúm người lại, tay bấu chặt lấy đầu gối của bản thân. “Đừng nhầm. Tôi làm việc này cho bản thân mà thôi. Tôi không thể cam tâm nhìn cậu trên chiếc giường bệnh ấy trong lòng biết chắc đám người đặt cậu nằm đó vẫn sống nhởn nhơ ở ngoài kia.”</p><p>Lucas cảm thấy tim mình như bị xé thành từng mảnh. Cậu thấy rõ như vừa được khai sáng, đây chính là cảm giác vô vọng bất lực của Ten dồn ép và kết tinh thành cái thôi thúc phải làm gì đó, bất cứ thứ gì đó, để xoa dịu cảm giác tội lỗi trong anh. “Đây không phải là lỗi của anh.”</p><p>Ten cười thành tiếng, cay đắng và nghiệt ngã. “Chắc thế.”</p><p>“Nghe này.” Lucas nhích đến gần, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Ten. Cậu biết những câu từ tiếp theo quan trọng đến nhường nào, và cậu thật sự cần Ten tin mình, tin vào chúng. “Đây không phải là lỗi của anh. Và có lẽ sẽ mất chút thời gian, nhưng tôi sẽ ổn cả thôi.”</p><p>“Thật sao?” Ten nói, lạc lõng như một đứa bé.</p><p>“Thật mà.”</p><p>“Xin lỗi vì tôi đã biến mất tăm như vậy.”</p><p>“Tôi tha thứ cho anh đó.”</p><p>Ten thở dài, như thể gánh nặng trên vai đã được gỡ bỏ, nhưng Lucas nhận ra có gì đó vẫn còn khiến anh bận tâm. “Trong cái tháng không có cậu ở bên, tôi đã chấp nhận một sự thật rằng sẽ có rất ít việc tôi không làm chỉ để đảm bảo sự an toàn của cậu,” anh thú nhận, trao cho Lucas một nụ cười nhỏ nhưng đượm buồn và khác hẳn nụ cười mà cậu thường thấy trên môi anh. Giọng anh nghe buông xuôi một cách lạ thường. “Không sao đâu. Cậu không cần phải làm gì cả. Tôi thật sự chỉ cần và muốn cho cậu biết thôi.”</p><p>Lucas nâng tay lên, chậm rãi cẩn thận như đang tiếp cận một con thú nhỏ mắc bẫy, và đan vào với tay của Ten. “Sao anh lại nói như thể em đã từ chối rồi vậy?”</p><p>Ten chớp mắt, rồi mặt anh ửng hồng. Anh trân trân nhìn tay Lucas. “Thì lần trước em tá hoả hoảng loạn lúc tỉnh dậy cạnh anh trên giường còn gì,” anh lí nhí nói.</p><p>Lucas há hốc đến rơi hàm. “Anh- cái đó- gì cơ chứ, ôi trời ơi Ten à. Anh thật sự dựa vào nó để đoán phản ứng của em đó hả?”</p><p>“Chứ anh căn cứ vào cái gì khác bây giờ?” Ten hỏi đầy xấu hổ.</p><p>“Ôi trời ạ,” Lucas lặp lại. “Bộ anh không thấy mấy lần em nhìn anh u mê không lối về hả, hay là, ai biết đâu, việc quản viên của em khá là chắc kèo em yêu anh từ thuở xa xưa nào rồi? Anh chậm tiêu thật đó, em vốn phát hoảng vì không muốn bọn mình ngủ với nhau chỉ vì say men cồn. Mà cũng có nghĩa lý gì đâu chứ, bọn mình đến hôn hít còn chưa thử, cả mấy tuần sau đó em rầu muốn chết, và thề có trời làm chứng, anh thật sự không nhận ra luôn đó hả? Em phải suy xét chuyển lại cái chức danh cảm xúc trơ lì nhất hội của anh Taeyong sang cho <em>anh</em> rồi đó, Ten à.” Cậu biết rõ mình đang ba hoa lảm nhảm, nhưng Lucas không quan tâm nữa. “Em không tin nổi là anh trốn mất dạng chỉ vì nghĩ em từ chối rồi, trong khi đó anh đã có thể ở đây, ở cạnh em-“</p><p>Ten ngắt lời, đặt môi anh lên môi cậu. “Anh hiểu rồi mà,” Ten thỏ thẻ, nâng tay âu yếm vuốt ve má cậu. “Anh hiểu rồi, anh là một thằng ngốc, và anh yêu em.”</p><p>“Thế thì đưa em về nhà đi,” Lucas nài nỉ. “Ở bên em, và đừng rời khỏi tầm mắt của em nữa. Hãy để em thiếp đi cạnh anh, như anh hứa đó.”</p><p>“À, anh đúng là đã hứa rồi nhỉ,” Ten giờ lại đổi giọng trêu ghẹo.</p><p>Lucas hừ một tiếng. “Em nhớ không lầm thì là cái nhiệm vụ mà em vẫn chưa rõ bọn mình làm cách nào để toàn mạng tẩu thoát đó.”</p><p>Ten nhoẻn miệng cười với cậu, và Lucas chốc thấy tim mình nhẹ nhõm biết bao sau hàng tháng trời. Họ không hề ngây thơ; cả hai biết rõ mọi thứ sẽ không dễ dàng chút nào, họ còn cả một chặng đường dài trước khi mọi thứ mới được hằn gắn, chữa lành. Lucas sẽ thức dậy với phòng giam trên núi thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện sau mi mắt, và Ten sẽ bị chôn vùi bởi cái cảm giác tội lỗi mà anh mang trên người. Nhưng họ sẽ lại tìm đến nhau, và Ten sẽ ôm chặt lấy Lucas.</p><p>“Ngủ đi,” anh sẽ nói, và Lucas sẽ vâng lời anh như bao lần thôi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="wp-block-spacer">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(1): Nguyên văn là "Control" hay tắt là "C"và nó thường chỉ người lãnh đạo hay bộ chỉ huy của một cục tình báo mật, dựa trên phim Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011). Phim này cũng lấy từ đời thật vì lãnh đạo của cục tình báo của Anh Quốc cũng được gọi là "C" tắt cho "Chief". Dựa theo điểm này thì mình nghĩ fic này được set ở Anh Quốc.</p><p>(2): gốc là "honeypot mission" và đó là một khái niệm trong các phim điệp viên, ý chỉ loại nhiệm vụ mà các đặc vụ phải quyến rũ mục tiêu để đoạt lấy kết quả cuối cùng, đa phần là họ sẽ dùng cả thân thể và theo mục tiêu về giường nữa.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>*Chú thích riêng của dịch giả</em></p><p> </p><p>1. trái tim rỉ máu: mình dịch ở đây nguyên gốc là "bleeding heart," đây là một từ mà mình cực kì, cực kì thích. Nó ám chỉ kiểu người sống tình cảm, dễ mềm lòng, và vị tha đến một cách nguy hiểm; là kiểu người tốt bụng và có trái tim nhân hậu đến nỗi họ sẽ lại mọi cách để giúp hay cứu tất cả mọi người mặc cho bản thân có bị gì đi nữa. Là người sẽ cho đi mọi thứ chỉ để nâng đỡ kẻ khác.</p><p>-</p><p>Nếu mọi người muốn nghe mình nói thêm về dịch thuật trong fic hay là nghe mình nói thêm cảm nghĩ về con fic này thì ghé sang bài post <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ydey4z59">fic này</a> ở wordpress của mình nhé, mình hơi ngại nói nhiều ở đây haha. </p><p>Hy vọng bản dịch của mình sánh được với bản gốc vì nó hay thật sự, và mình cũng hy vọng mọi người đã thưởng thức nó, tựa như mình đã rất vui khi được đọc và dịch con fic này.</p><p>Hẹn gặp ở lần tới, biết đâu mình lại dịch cả hai phần còn lại của series này. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>